The Guardian 2: Kidnapped
by Voorhees7901
Summary: Cassie Cage and her daughter Lucy have been living at Crystal Lake with Jason Voorhees for five years. Cassie and Lucy see Jason as part of their family. Everything is going great until Cassie is kidnapped and taken to an enemy. Lucy enlists Jason to help rescue her, but Jason has to Leave Crystal lake to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie and Lucy Cage had been living with Jason for five years. Lucy was now ten years old. Cassie had been homeschooling her and unbeknownst to Cassie, Jason had too. He taught her to be an expert with the Bowie knife he had given her. He had taught her how to hunt and kill a deer with just the knife. She had even snuck along with him to deal with a group of teenagers. She had even killed a boy who tried to shoot Jason. She cried for hours and never told anyone. Jason had been letting them go into town, without watching them for almost a year. One day, Lucy knocked on Jason's door. He opened it and looked down at her.

"Hey Jay" she said "I'm going into town with mom for some supplies. Do you need anything?"

Jason walked into his cabin and came back with an arrow.

"You need more arrows?" Lucy asked.

Jason nodded.

"Ok" she said "we'll get some."

Jason nodded at her.

"You're welcome" she said.

She and Cassie had learned to understand Jason's gestures.

"We'll be back later" Lucy said as she started to walk away.

Jason gently put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. Jason pointed to his machete on his belt. Lucy lifted her shirt slightly to show the Bowie knife on her belt. Jason nodded and walked back inside. Lucy and Cassie headed into town in a pickup truck that belonged to a group of hunters Jason had killed.

"Does Jason need anything?" Cassie asked.

"Arrows" Lucy said "and I want to get him a new pair of boots. His are worn out."

"Alright then" Cassie said.

After they had finished their shopping, they loaded the supplies into the truck and got ready to head back. Suddenly, several men in ski masks with rifles ran up to them. Cassie drew her pistol as Lucy unsheathed her knife.

"We don't need the girl" one of them said "besides, she's no threat. She brought a knife to a gun fight."

Lucy got ready to fight. One of the men approached her. She slashed him across his chest and stabbed his right arm, causing him to drop the rifle. He grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the side of the head, knocking her out. Cassie aimed her pistol at one of them.

"Hey" one yelled.

Cassie looked and saw his rifle pointed at Lucy's head and lowered her pistol. Lucy's eyes opened slightly.

Cassie looked at her and mouthed "don't move."

The men quickly tied Cassie's hands behind her and said "you've got a date with a gun slinger. Erron Black paid good money for you. Let's go"

They began leading her away. Once they were out of sight, Lucy jumped to her feet and started to go after them.

"No" she said to herself "I'm gonna need help."

She looked at the police station as people gathered around her. Lucy shook her head and looked towards the lake as bruises began to appear on her face and throat.

"Are you ok?" A woman asked as she approached her.

Lucy put the knife back in its sheath and pushed her way through the crowd and ran towards the lake. She ran through the woods towards the camp. She ran into Jason's cabin. He looked up at her and immediately stood up when he saw the bruises and the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I need your help" she said.

Jason nodded.

"There was a group of men in town" she said "they attacked me and mom. They hit me and knocked me out" She pointed to the large bruise. "They kidnapped my mom and said something about some man named Erron. Will you help me get her back, please?"

Jason walked over to his sharpening wheel and picked up an axe and made sure he had his machete.

"Thank you" she said as more tears fell. Jason walked towards her and put his huge arm around her.

He heard his mother's voice in his head say "Jason, my special boy. Those men were very bad. They hit Lucy and took her mother away. They were very, very bad for both of those things and need to be punished. Punish them Jason. Make them feel the pain Lucy is feeling. Kill for mother."

Jason nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok leaving the lake?" Lucy asked as she wiped her eyes.

Jason nodded. Lucy saw a mixture of concern and anger in his eye.

"How are we going to track them?" Lucy asked "I know you don't go into town."

Jason walked outside and pointed at the sun and slowly moved his finger, pointing west towards the tree line.

"We wait for night?" She asked.

Jason nodded and walked back into his cabin and to his weapon stash. He sharpened the axe and sat down, waiting for nightfall. Lucy walked over and sat beside him, she pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Jason looked down at her while she sat there staring at the floor. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her into his lap. He spun the sharpening wheel and began showing her how to sharpen her Bowie knife on the wheel. She was fascinated by the way the sparks flew as she sharpened her knife. He managed to keep her attention until nightfall by letting her sharpen all of his weapons.

Lucy looked out the window and said "it's dark outside, can we go look for mom now?"

Jason nodded. Lucy slid off of his lap and put her Bowie knife in its sheath. Jason made sure he had his machete and grabbed the axe. Lucy led him to the spot where her mother was taken. Jason began to look for signs to track them. After years of tracking teens through the woods he had learned what signs to look for. He eventually picked up signs of the van and began following the trail.

After a little while, Lucy looked up at him and said "Jason, will you carry me?"

He picked her up and put her over his left shoulder. After fifteen minutes, the girl was asleep on his shoulder. An hour or so later, Jason saw a large building that looked like a warehouse. He began to cautiously look the building over from the shadows, suddenly several spotlights lit the area. Five men ran towards him. He quickly put Lucy down behind him and readied the axe. He heard a strange sound and a dart hit him in the chest. He pulled it out and looked it over, suddenly two more hit him. Jason began walking forward as another dart hit him. He began to feel tired and slowed down, another dart hit him and he fell. Jason laid on the ground losing consciousness as the men began approaching him.

"Well, I guess you found your roommate" one of the men said.

He shot Jason one last time. Jason's world started to spin, then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's eye slowly opened. He was standing against a wall, he tried to walk forward but realized his arms were chained to the wall above him.

"Welcome back" a voice said "did you have a nice nap?"

Jason looked in front of him and saw a short man cleaning his finger nails with Lucy's Bowie knife.

"Don't you just love tranquilizers?" he asked.

Jason's eye burned with anger.

The man stuck the Bowie knife into a nearby table and said "I was ordered to torture you to death, but first let's have a look at you."

He moved a chair in front of Jason and stood on it, making him slightly taller than Jason. The man grabbed Jason's hockey mask and lifted it off.

"What the Hell?!" the man yelled as he dropped the mask "that's not right!"

Jason kicked the chair out from under him, causing the man to fall flat on his face. The man stood up and walked over to the table and pulled the knife out. He walked back to Jason and shoved the knife into his stomach. Jason's glare intensified. He pulled the knife out and stabbed it into Jason's chest, again with no effect.

"What's with you?" The man asked. He drew his pistol and shot Jason six times in the chest. Jason leaned his head forward, staring into the man's eyes. The man saw the machete on Jason's belt.

"Maybe that old machete of yours" he said.

He reached forward to grab the machete. As soon as his fingers touched the machete's handle. Jason yanked his arms forward, breaking the chains. The man took a step back, then turned and tried to run. Jason grabbed him by the back of the neck and picked him up. He turned the man to face him and pulled the knife out of his chest and held it up.

"I'm sorry" he said.

Jason motioned the knife towards him. "It's v…very nice" the man said "please let me go."

Jason shook his head and moved the knife closer to the man.

"Th…the girl?" he asked.

Jason nodded.

"She's down the hall in another room" he said "I can take you to her."

Jason began to squeeze his neck.

"The door is locked" the man said terrified "if you kill me you'll never get out of here."

Jason squeezed until he felt the man's spine crumble in his powerful grip. The man stopped struggling and Jason dropped the body. He reached down and picked up his mask and put it back on. He picked up Lucy's knife, then walked over to the door and ripped it off the hinges and threw it behind him. He walked down the long hallway, looking into the rooms through the small windows. When he reached the third door down, he saw Lucy tied to a chair with a man standing in front of her unbuttoning his pants. Jason saw red and shoved the door open, breaking the lock.

"Get outta here, Jerry" the man said without looking away from the girl "you'll get your turn. I haven't even done anything yet."

Jason began walking towards them.

"I said get out" he said "this isn't a porno or some free show."

Jason grabbed the man's head and picked him up. He threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Jason turned his attention to Lucy. She was securely tied to the chair with a piece of tape over her mouth. He carefully cut her free with the Bowie knife. Lucy stood up and pulled the tape off of her lips. She immediately jumped forward and hugged Jason as tight as she could. Jason leaned down and rubbed her back. Lucy stepped back with tears in her eyes. Jason pointed at the man against the wall then at her.

"No he didn't do anything" she said "you got here just in time to stop him."

Jason handed her the knife. She took it and put it in the sheath on her belt. The man groaned and rubbed his head.

Lucy walked over to him and said "you are going to pay for what you tried to do to me."

"What are you going to do, jailbait?" he asked "we both know that you won't kill me."

"Maybe not, but he will" Lucy said pointing behind him.

"You think I'll fall for that?" He asked.

Suddenly, Jason's huge hand grabbed the man's head and picked him up. Jason could easily crush his skull, but that would be too quick for him after what he did. He looked around the room and saw a pipe in the wall. Jason walked over to the chair and grabbed a rope. He wrapped it around the man's neck and then threw it over the pipe and lifted the man up. The man began trying to grab the rope. Jason grabbed the man's right arm and broke it.

He heard his mother's voice say "punish him Jason, he tried to do a very bad thing to Lucy. Kill him Jason, kill for mother."

Jason unsheathed his machete and got ready to strike.

"Jason?" Lucy called from behind him.

Jason turned around and looked at her. He was shaking with anger and there was rage burning in his eye.

"Are you going to kill him?" She asked.

Jason nodded.

She stepped forward and said "w…will you use m…my knife?"

She unsheathed it and held it out towards him. Jason put his machete in the sheath and nodded. He took the knife and turned back to the man. Jason stepped forward and shoved the knife into the man's throat. He began choking and gasping. He grabbed the knife and tried to pull it out of his neck. Lucy ran forward, pulled Jason's machete out of its sheath and shoved it into the man's stomach.

She stepped back and gasped and said "I…I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't want to…"

Jason walked to her and put his arm around her.

"I don't know what happened" she said "he deserved it didn't he?"

Jason nodded.

"Let's go find my mom" she said.

Jason pulled his machete out of the man's body and put it in its sheath. He pulled Lucy's knife out of the man's neck, wiped it on the man's shirt and handed it back to her. She put it in its sheath and followed Jason out of the room.

"Jason?" She said.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I think I should feel bad about killing that man, but when I think that he deserved it, it makes me feel a little better. Is that how you feel when you kill someone, that they deserved it."

He nodded.

"I don't want to kill anyone else" she said "but if I have to kill to save mom, I guess they deserve it for taking her away."

Jason's muscles tensed.

"I'm sorry" she said "I know you lost your mom too." She hugged him and said "I'm glad you're helping me. Out of everyone in the world, I'm happy it's you. I…I love you."

Jason's muscles relaxed, nobody had ever said that to him except his mother.

"My mom does too" Lucy said "she said you're like an older brother to her."

Jason looked down with a curious look in his eye.

"It's true" she said "now let's go save her, ok?"

Jason nodded.

Suddenly a man yelled "don't move!"

Jason looked in front of them and saw a man with a gun pointed at him and Lucy. Jason gently pushed her behind him and unsheathed his machete. Lucy thought about everything Jason had taught her about using her knife. Suddenly, there were several gunshots and Jason's body moved with the impact of the bullets. Lucy took a breath, stepped out from behind Jason and threw her knife at the man who was shooting at them. The knife hit him in the chest, piercing his heart. He dropped the gun and fell. Jason looked down at Lucy.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Jason nodded.

"The bullets didn't hurt you?" She asked.

Jason shook his head and pointed to the body.

"When I heard the gunshots and saw you taking the bullets, it made me mad. I felt like that man deserved to die."

Jason nodded. Lucy walked over to the man's body and pulled her knife out. She wiped the blood off on his shirt and put it back in its sheath. Jason put his machete back in its sheath and began walking down the hallway with Lucy close behind. Eventually, Jason looked into a room and saw Cassie. She was sitting on a bench with her arms chained to the wall above her and her legs chained to the bench. Lucy looked through the window and gasped. Her mom was badly beaten, yet she still stared defiantly at the guards who were taking turns throwing rocks at her.

"Mom" Lucy whispered as she reached for the door handle.

Jason gently grabbed her wrist, she looked up at him. He shook his head and pushed her behind the wall by the door then pointed at the ground. Jason unsheathed his machete, grabbed the door handle and ripped the door off of the hinges. All of the guards looked at him.

"Jason!" Cassie said happily.

Jason walked into the room as several of the guards opened fire on him. Cassie saw the anger in his eye turn to a burning rage as he went on a rampage. He cut one guard in half, then stabbed another. He grabbed another by the ankle and slammed him into a wall before decapitating the next. As he slaughtered them, one guard got away and ran to Cassie.

He drew his pistol, pointed it at her head and said "hey big man! Drop your weapon now, or the girl dies!"

Jason turned and looked at him. Cassie watched him, she was about to say something when the man yelled in pain and grabbed the back of his left leg. He fell to his knees. The man's head jerked forward slightly and the point of a blade came through the front of his neck, causing blood to splatter onto Cassie. The man fell, revealing Lucy standing there with a bloody Bowie knife in her hand. Cassie saw a deep anger in her daughter's eyes. Jason was holding the last guard by the throat as Lucy was trying to get Cassie's chains off. Jason simply ripped the man's head off and approached Cassie and Lucy. He easily broke the chains holding Cassie. She tried to stand as he legs began shaking and she started to fall. Jason quickly caught her and held her up.

"I'm ok" she said "I just need a minute."

"Too bad you don't have a minute" a deep voice said.

Cassie recognized the voice and said "Erron Black."

"That's right" Erron said "I was told someone was trying to break you out. Who knew a hockey player and a little girl could kill so many of my guards? Anyway, I don't have any use for those two so…"

He drew his revolvers and pointed them at Lucy. Jason quickly pointed to his back. Cassie moved behind him and pulled Lucy behind her.

"Ok" Erron said "you first."

He put one revolver away and aimed the other at Jason. He shot him five times in the chest. Erron smiled waiting for Jason to fall. He took a step back as Jason began approaching him.

"Bullet proof vest, huh?" Erron said.

He took careful aim and shot Jason through the right eye hole of his mask. Jason stopped and put his hand over his eye. Luckily Jason's left eye was his good eye. He quickly recovered and continued walking towards Erron. Erron dropped the revolver and drew his other. Jason grabbed the revolver's barrel and yanked the gun out of his hand. He threw the gun at the wall and glared at Erron with blood running down the right side of his mask. Erin had fear in his eyes as he drew his knife. Jason raised his machete as Erron saw a fiery rage burning in Jason's eye. He looked at Cassie behind him and threw his knife, determined to kill her. The knife missed her, but hit Lucy in the arm. Causing her to scream in pain.

"Lucy!" Cassie said.

When Lucy screamed, the rage in Jason's eyes intensified, his breathing became heavier and a drop of drool ran down his chin. He put his machete back in its sheath and approached Erron. He put his hands on both sides of Erron's head and squeezed until he heard a crack, then stopped. Erron began to feel disoriented. Jason grabbed Erron's right arm and tore it off of his body. He grabbed his left arm and broke his elbow backwards. He grabbed Erron's ankle, picked him up and slammed him into the ground several times. Causing a sickening crack each time his body hit. Jason looked down and saw Erron was still breathing. He grabbed the empty revolver off the ground and shoved it into Erron's chest, through his heart. He dragged Erron's body to a wall and smashed his face against it until he was unrecognizable.

"J…Jason" a voice said behind him.

He spun around and looked at Lucy, he still had rage in his eyes. Lucy took a step back in fear.

"Y…you got him. Please ca…calm down."

Looking down at the girl and seeing the fear in her eyes. Jason began trying to calm himself. After a few minutes he had calmed himself down enough to point to Lucy's arm.

"I'll be ok" she said "let's go home, ok Jay?"

He nodded and walked out of the room, machete in hand, with the girls close behind him.

As they left, two men ran in front of them with guns drawn and one said "stop! Erron said not to let any of you leave as long as he was breathing."

Jason started to raise his machete. Cassie put her hand on his arm. She knew he was strong and resilient, but he had taken a lot of bullets and punishment that day. Jason looked down at her.

She patted his arm then stepped in front of him and held up Erron's bloody revolver and said "he's not breathing anymore."

They stepped aside and let the three of them pass. As they walked, Jason looked down at Cassie. She looked up at him, knowing what he was trying to ask.

"You want to know why I stopped you from killing those two men?" She asked.

Jason nodded.

"You've taken enough bullets for us" Cassie said "you deserve to just go home and rest."

She looked at Lucy and said "why did you kill that man Sweetie, where did you even learn that?"

"From Jason" Lucy said "he taught me how to use my knife really good. I can even hunt with it and he also taught me that some people deserve to die for what they've done. If they deserve it, it's not as hard to kill them."

"Ok" Cassie said "we'll talk about it later. For now let's just go home, and Jason?"

He looked at her.

She smiled and said "I don't mind you teaching Lucy knife tricks, just let me know first."

Cassie hotwired a van outside and climbed into the driver seat. Jason loaded into the back and Lucy climbed into the passenger seat. As they approached Crystal Lake, there was a car sitting in the middle of the road with the hood up. Two men were standing by the car, flagging her down.

She slowed to a stop and said "hey guys, you need some help?"

"No" one of them said "but you do."

"What?" Cassie asked.

"We recognize that van" the man said "it belongs to a man with a lot of money, and we're taking it."

Five more men walked out of hiding.

"Now" he said "open the back and we'll take what we want."

Cassie smiled and said "ok."

She climbed out of the van with her hands up and walked around to the back.

Lucy opened the window separating the front from the back and said "get ready Jay, there are bad men coming that want to hurt mom."

Jason readied his machete.

"She's going to open the back door for them" Lucy said "they think there's money back there to steal."

Jason listened as the man said "there better be something good back here lady, or we'll take whatever we want from you and that pretty little girl."

Jason's grip tightened on the machete.

"Trust me" Cassie said "it'll take your breath away."

Cassie opened the door and immediately ran for cover as Jason stepped out. The men looked up in fear at the giant killer. Cassie jumped back into the driver's seat and held Lucy as Jason slaughtered the thugs. The van's suspension groaned as weight was added to the back. Cassie looked through the window and saw Jason sitting in the back of the van cleaning his machete. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw the dismembered bodies lying in the road.

"Ok then" Cassie said "let's uh let's go home."

Jason puled the door shut and nodded.


End file.
